


魔法帝办公室pwp

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 黑色五叶草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280





	魔法帝办公室pwp

忍不住吞咽唾液试图缓解但显然并没有什么用的尤里乌斯坐在办公室的椅子上看着半跪在办公桌与自己之间的人，期待又紧张。

这事从什么时候开始的呢，尤里乌斯也很难说清楚，但现在这个连拉开自己裤子都动作优雅的人手指触摸上了自己腿间，指腹摩挲囊袋边缘又握住性器轻轻套弄。这对尤里乌斯来说太超过了。在自家住宅这样的地方的话，也许还能应对自然些，但是现在在魔法帝的办公室里，尤里乌斯的心都提了起来。万一马尔克斯……

“咳……威廉，在这里万一暴露的话……对你我都不好。”

“但是尤里乌斯大人，就这样放着我想一样会是个大问题。”

也许是威廉的手法十分奏效，亦或是令人紧张的环境反而容易兴奋，小尤里乌斯已然挺立起处于兴奋状态，还想说些什么的尤里乌斯在视觉和触觉的刺激下不得不停了下来。

威廉手指灵巧地来回摩擦柱体，拇指指尖蹭过顶端感受到人轻微的颤动，要说不紧张也是不太现实的，第一次在这样的地方给自己最尊敬的人做这样的事，光是想已经足够刺激神经，但是这样能够给尤里乌斯大人带来欢愉，那便也是值得的了。

微微侧头避免面具磕碰到人，凑上前舌尖轻舔，沿着人性器青筋的纹路向上舔舐留下湿润的痕迹又勾起舌尖沿顶端边缘画圈，上方人舒爽的叹息就是此刻最好的表扬。一手握着人根部，一手抚慰人囊袋，小心翼翼张嘴含住顶端，腥咸的味道裹挟着尤里乌斯的气味更为明显，不自觉微眯起眼，完全含入口中的顶端进入了舌头的主场，来回在周围与顶端舔舐吮吸，转而又努力向下吞入更多。

尤里乌斯大概此时更加艰难些，紧张注意着门口的动静生怕马尔克斯什么时候来查岗，而眼下这双腿间熟悉的人戴着自己亲手制作的面具，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔舐自己的物什的场面连着温暖湿润的触感和舌面的挑动更是刺激神经。紧张感混杂着些许罪恶感在此刻更似催情剂般的存在，以至于在他将自己含入口中之时就已按耐不住舒爽的叹息。

而尤里乌斯担心的万一是对的，门外由远及近的脚步声和逐渐靠近的魔力是马尔克斯即将进门的信号。着急之下的尤里乌斯撩起魔法帝斗篷盖住了还在继续的人儿并挪进了书桌底，手里捏起一张文件在门被推开时假装看了起来。

“真是少见呢，尤里乌斯大人，您这个时间点没有丢下工作溜掉。”

“哈哈，就算是偶尔也该有点魔法帝的样子不是吗？”

此时的尤里乌斯比任何时候都希望马尔克斯赶紧离开这个房间，因为方才急急忙忙的应急措施造成现在并不理想的状态。尽管背后落地窗的光造成的阴影掩盖斗篷不自然的形状，但没有来得及吐出的可怜威廉在魔法帝急忙将自己塞进书桌底下时因为桌底空间的高度不得不将人性器吞得更深，已然在喉咙边缘的顶端随时可能触及并引发生理性呕吐反应，而这收缩的喉部对于尤里乌斯的刺激将不是一点点。

两人的心都提了起来，而尤里乌斯竭尽全力维持着脸上一如既往的温和稳重，试图忽视大腿内侧面具上毛绒绒带来的痒意和腿间令人欲仙欲死的快感。然而机智的马尔克斯发现了。

“尤里乌斯大人，您的耳朵为什么这么红？”

这句话令办公桌上下的两人都为之紧张，难以压抑生理反应的威廉在此刻不经意的吞咽动作令尤里乌斯不合时宜地倒吸了口冷气。

“果然……您……”

“哎呀——马，马尔克斯，这是……”

“您肯定是挑准了我来的时间提早跑出去玩才赶回来的吧！”

“……还是被你发现了啊，啊哈哈…我这就开始。”

“真是的！说了多少次了，您能不能完成了工作再出去玩……”

“是——是——这不是回来工作了，给我点时间吧，马尔克斯，你也去休息休息。”

终于劝说走马尔克斯的魔法帝长长的舒了口气，将椅子后退些让底下的人好舒展些，而威廉看准了人放松的时机，一个深喉令刚从紧张放松些的魔法帝猝不及防地狠颤了一下，喘息自口中溢出，也没能控制住的精液涌出，尽数射在人口中。

“啊，抱歉，威廉，快吐出来……”

在尤里乌斯稍显愧疚的眼神下，威廉毫不在意地咽了下去，抬手抹去方才因为深喉的呕吐感引出的些许眼泪，扶着尤里乌斯的腿站了起来。

“尤里乌斯大人的话，我不介意。”

宛如什么都没发生一样依然整洁的骑士团着装和平和微笑，这正经的工作姿态在尤里乌斯眼里多了分别样的味道。

恐怕一段时间内，魔法帝尤里乌斯都难以心平气和地直视他了吧。


End file.
